INORI
by SoulMakaHime
Summary: Miku was a girl who knew that her fate was to be with that boy in her class but before their love could blossom she was involved in an accident and disappeared in the world. The moment her eyes opened, she was reborn and lived as a 10 year old girl. But strange…she still remembered her past life!
1. Death and Rebirth

**~INORI**

**Chapter 1- DEATH and REBIRTH**

_Prayer…_

_Dreams…_

_Love…_

_Hope…_

_LIFE…_

_Humans can't live without them._

_I, Hatsune Miku, died 10 years ago…_

_I, who's just a 14 year old girl…_

_I, who loves Kagamine Len…_

…_I no longer exist…_

**PRESENT-**

"Miku! Miku! Come here!" A voice called.

_I am Akita Miku, 10 years old._

"Miku! Miku!" Neru called.

"What is it Neru-neesan?" Miku pouted.

_This is my older sister, Akita Neru. She's 15 years old._

"Look! Look! Isn't their songs great and the band members are also CUTE!" Neru squealed as she pointed at the television.

Miku's eyes widened as she watched.

"What's wrong?" Neru asked.

"K-Ka-Kaga…mine…L…en" Miku whispered.

"Huh? I can't quite hear you." Neru said.

Miku suddenly felt dizzy and fell on the ground.

"Miku? MIKU! MMIIIKKUU!" Neru kept on repeating her name as Miku slowly lose her consciousness.

**FLASHBACK-**

"Miku…Aishiteru…" A warm voice said.

"Me too…"

"…Kagamine Len!…"

**PRESENT-**

_I finally remembered…I finally remembered now…_

_I'm not actually Akita Miku…_

_I am…HATSUNE Miku…_

_Akita Miku is the rebirth of Hatsune Miku,_

_Hatsune Miku is the 'me' of the past…_


	2. The Pain

**~INORI**

**Chapter 2 – The Pain**

'_Don't forget me…'_

'_Promise…'_

'_We'll be together…'_

'_Forever…'_

_FOREVER…_

* * *

A fading smell of disinfectant and mixed chemicals lingers in the small white room.

Miku's eyes began to open.

"You're awake. Are you okay?" Neru asked worriedly.

"…" Miku looked around.

"Mom is still at work, she'll be coming soon. Just wait a minute longer." Neru said.

"!" Miku's head suddenly ache.

"Are you alright?" Neru became more worried.

"…"

There was a long silence.

"Neru-nee…do you believe…in rebirth?" Miku suddenly asked.

"Eh?" Neru was confused.

Miku looked down, feeling a bit sad.

"Uh..err…It's not that I don't believe in it, it's just that…I believe that a person could be reborn if there was something they wanted to do while they still lived but failed to do so and have to be reborn again to be able to correct the wrong choice they made. Of course, it's just a superstition. It's not true…I guess." Neru explained.

Miku's eyes were covered by her bangs.

With all her might, she took off the dextrose on her left hand and got off from the bed.

"W-wait, what're you doing? !" Neru panicked.

Miku's legs were still trembling, her legs were still numbed and tears were falling from her eyes.

Due to Neru panicking, she went running outside to call the nurse.

"Why? ! Why? ! My memories…I can't clearly remember..." Miku cried.

Miku looked at her once pinkish hands and polished fingernails that are now small and plain.

She was no longer 14 years old she once was but a 10 years old kid.

A loud *THUMP!* was heard but before she could see what was going on, hands were holding her tightly and she felt a sharp needle pierced into her pale skin .

With that, darkness took over her consciousness.

* * *

Cold breeze started to took over the autumn's scent.

A certain blonde haired boy was standing, in front of him was a grave.

"Why do you have to die?" The young boy mourned.

Holding the _Ornithogalum umbellatum_ flowers in his hand, he prayed and placed it in front of the grave.

"Len…" A voice called her.

He turned around to see the blond haired girl looking at him with such sadness in her eyes.

"Seeu, you're here?" Len turned his gaze back to the grave.

"You always brought the same flowers every time. You really have no taste." Seeu said trying to pull his attention but failed to do so.

"It's her favorite flower, that's why." Len explained.

"I see…mind if I put this fresh carnations beside the grass lilies?" Seeu asked for permission.

"It's _Ornithogalum umbellatum_." Len corrected.

Seeu shrugged.

"So can I?" Seeu asked.

Sure, I don't mind." Len replied.

Seeu stood beside Len.

She placed the fresh carnations she brought beside the "grass lilies" and prayed.

There was a brief silence.

'_Len still have those mournful eyes of him. It's been 10 years already. But…I could still remember …' _Seeu thought as she stared at Len.

"It's already 10 years Len…let's move on…" Seeu said.

'_I couldn't move on with you who still kept holding in the past.' _She thought.

"Why did she have to die? Tell me Seeu, why? Why, when I needed her the most? It hurts…" Len cried.

"Len…" tears starts to form in her eyes and hugged Len.

Len buried his face against Seeu's chest while gripping tightly on her and tried to hold back his tears but failed to do so.

He fell in knees and cried harder while Seeu supported Len.

'_Len…I can't be you pillar of support for too long, your pain is too much for me to bear. I'm sorry if this is the only thing I could do…' _Seeu thought while hugging Len tightly and she cried silently.

**~END~**

**SM: Dun! Dun! Dun! Thanks for the support guys!**

**M: Hime, what the heck does **_**Ornithogalum umbellatum **_**means?**

**SM: It's a kind of flower also known as Grass Lily and I picked that flower because of it's meaning that will be revealed soon =)**

**L: Err…what is our relationship with Seeu?**

**SM: Ah…that, you'll find out soon =) so PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. One Step

**~INORI**

**Chapter 3 – One Step**

"We are here live at Tokyo with the Vocaloid!" The reporter announced.

Large screams came rushing in and caused a great uproar.

Different colors of light spread from the stage.

Then 3 figures came out.

"Kamui Gakupo here!" The purple haired guy yelled and winked as the fans squealed.

"Shion Kaito! I love you all!" The blue haired guy yelled and sent a flying kiss, making the fans squealed louder.

"Kagamine Len!" The last guy said with a cold and calm voice as the fans went crazy.

"Despite of Len's cold atmosphere, the fans still go wild ne~" The reporter commented.

"That's because Len has a kind of aura which girls are attracted to! KYAAH~! He's so HOT!" A random fan suddenly commented after the reporter.

"Right…" The reported replied.

The three began to sing the chorus.

chiisana negai mo yume mo  
(love in silent night)  
kokoro ni himeta omoi mo  
(for you give me heart)  
motto motto  
kimi ni iitakatta no ni  
(addicted so forever)

Everyone was attracted to their charms and skills.

mamorubeki mono o kowashite  
(love in silent night)  
ikitsuku kono yo no hate ni  
(for you give me heart)  
kitto kitto  
kimi no shiawase ga aru  
(addicted so forever)

But Len seems to be looking far away, as if only his sub-consciousness was only present.

kimi ga te ni ireta mono  
boku ga nakushita mono  
fukaku shizunde kieteku  
yurameki no naka e

"The fans kept cheering and shouting. You could really feel the intense heat of the Vocaloids here…" The reporter kept talking.

Miku stared at the television with an expressionless face.

"Watching the Vocaloids again?" Neru suddenly appeared.

"Yeah…" Miku replied.

"I thought you weren't interested in boybands Miku. Probably, you got contaminated by me!" Neru tried to pull a joke but failed to do so.

"I'm only interested in Vocaloid, no other else." Miku quickly replied.

"Well, after all Vocaloid is the most popular boy band here." Neru said.

Miku remained silent as both of them watched the television together.

It's been a week since she got discharge from the hospital and a week since she made a selfish request.

Flashback (A week ago)

"Mom, I want to transfer school." Miku requested.

"Eh? Why? You don't feel comfortable in your current school? Are you bullied?" Miku's mother asked worriedly.

"I…I really want to go to the West Starlight Academy." Miku answered.

"What? !" Neru almost got chocked.

"But the tuition there is so expensive and it's an elite academy too! Only rich people study there! Plus it's too far from here." Neru continued.

"Eh? We don't have enough money for that…" Miku's mother frowned.

"Please! I beg of you! I'll take a scholarship so it won't cost much, that's why I'm begging you!" Miku pleaded.

Neru and their Mother looked at each other and sighed.

"Fine…" Their mother agreed.

End of Flashback

Miku's P.O.V.

After all the sudden flashbacks of my past life, I sketched those pieces of memories on my sketchbook.

I'm not skilled at sketching but it's enough to get the picture.

One of those pieces of memories was an Academy.

I researched and found out that it was also where Kagamine Len studied during his elementary, middle school and high school.

Is that school connected to my past?

Did I went to study there before and met Len?

If I go there, I might be able to recover my past memories and get a chance to meet Len again since I heard that he goes there sometimes to visit.

That's why…that's why I have to do my best!

A month later…

Normal P.O.V.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Akita Miku. I'm joining your class from now on." Miku introduced herself.

There was a silence in the room.

'_Wow, was I born to be filled with silence or the aura just doesn't seem to be friendly?!'_ Miku thought.

"Class President! Take in charge!" The teacher called for the class president.

"I'm Kagamine Rei, the class representative. Follow me." He said with a cold tone and lead Miku to her seat and she followed.

'K-Kagamine? He does seem to look like Len. Is he related to him? Brother? Relative?' Miku thought as her head starts to hurt again.

'_Akkh! My head just hurt whenever I'm thinking so hard about it. My memories are still foggy and puzzled!'_ Miku thought.

Rei took a quick and cold glance before he went back to his seat.

After a few lessons, the bell finally rang.

"Raise. Bow."

With that, the hallways were filled with students in no time.

There were chatter and noise but not as any _normal _school would be, after all…it's _not_.

'_Guess I'm alone now…' _Miku sighed.

She stared at the students happily talking about the TV shows, their favorite idols, their crushes and Vocaloid.

Miku decided to have a little walk.

'_No one even bothered to talk or even give me a tour in the school! Well, what could I expect? After all, I'm nothing compared to those rich, pretty/handsome, smart and sociable students. So this is what Neru-nee talked about going to an elite academy feels like…' _While Miku was lost in her thoughts, she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Ah!"

Both of them fell to the ground.

'_Eeek! Oh dear, try not to create trouble Miku! This is a dangerous school. One pile of money is enough to murder an innocent girl like me anytime!'_ Miku's sweat dropped.

"Sorry!"

"Sorry!"

They said at the same time.

Miku looked at the person she bumped.

"It can't be…" Miku gasped.

He had a lonely eyes filled with sadness and sorrow as if staring far away.

He was no other than…"Kagamine Len"

**END**

**SM: Finally… *huff* *huff* done with…*huff* *huff* …it!**

**M: Wow you act like you're dying.**

**SM: I am…dying because of laziness!**

**L: Wow! But you still worked on it.**

**SM: Because I can't leave you guys! If I don't update I'm having a nightmare of Len wearing Miku's outfit while dancing caramelldansen (OAO)**

**L: Hime is so mean! *rans off while crying***

**SM: Also, someone asked me "What's the meaning of INORI?" it means prayer. I tried to make it longer but this is as far as I could go…for now…**

**M: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. First Clue

**~INORI**

**Chapter 4 – First Clue**

"It can't be…" Miku gasped.

Questions were running on her mind.

"I'm going ahead now, excuse me." Len said politely and turned to walk pass Miku.

Miku tried to reach her hands but she couldn't reach him, she can't.

As much as she wants to, she can't…

She just…can't…

'W-wait, please don't go…' Miku called.

But those words were trapped in her mind.

Before she knew it, she collapsed.

* * *

The warm ray of the sunset awakened the teal haired girl.

Her eyes slowly opened and observed the tiny room she was in.

"You're awake…" A voice called.

"Kagamine Rei…" Miku noticed the black haired boy who just entered in the room with cold eyes.

"Kagamine is fine." Rei said.

"Even if you say that…" Miku paused.

'_It doesn't feel right, calling you like that…' _Miku thought.

"Where am I anyway?" Miku asked.

"You're in the school clinic." Rei answered as he sat on the nearby chair.

"!" Miku suddenly remembered their encounter with Len.

"Len! Where is he?!" Miku asked as she got up from the bed.

"Ah, that idiot cousin of mine…He went back to the agency after he took you in here." Rei replied with an angry tone.

"You're his cousin? He took me here?" Miku asked.

"Are you happy now? Being brought here by that famous jerk and talking to his cousin. Are you taking the opportunity to get close to him? I bet you're just faking when you lost your co-" Rei was cut off.

Miku went towards him and slapped him hardly before he continued talking.

"Don't talk to me like you know me! And don't you dare call Len a jerk!" Miku yelled while trying to hold her tears.

Rei was stunned, his bangs covered his eyes.

Miku hurriedly left the room leaving Rei behind.

"Len…is a jerk…because he… _killed… Hatsune Miku…_" Rei muttered to himself and gritted his teeth.

* * *

'_Rei is such an idiot! I thought he was nice because he and Len are related, but I was wrong!'_ Miku thought.

Miku buried her face in her pillow.

She wasn't finish unpacking her stuffs yet and the room was still untidy.

She was assigned in a different room than others.

By means _different, _her room was at the top floor and in the end.

Her dormitory room was more like a storage room.

It was untidy, dust and dirt everywhere and it was tiny compared to other rooms.

But it can't be help since she's only a scholar compared to those rich and elite students.

So, in the end she can't complain.

But she wasn't concerned about it, what's important is for her to discover more of her past and meet Len.

Before she knew it, she fell asleep.

* * *

_A piano could be heard playing across the room._

_A beautiful and warm sunset shone the spot where the blonde haired guy played the piano._

"_It's a nice melody Len!" The girl smiled._

"_You think so?" The guy asked._

_The teal haired girl closed her eyes and listened to the piano._

_The blonde haired guy smiled and stopped playing the piano._

"_Eh? Why did you suddenly stopped?" The girl pouted._

_The guy smirked and started playing the piano again._

"_This is…" The girl's eyes widened._

'_This…this is the song I wrote. After I send it to a record company hoping they would like and approve my song, it got rejected…' the girl thought._

"_How did you know about this?" The girl asked._

_The blonde haired guy didn't respond and kept on playing the piano._

"_Hey, are you listening?" The girl asked._

"_Sing." The guy answered._

"_Eh?"_

"_I want to hear you sing…"_

"_But-! O…okay, fine." The girl agreed._

_She took a deep breath and began singing…_

_I wish, from the bottom of my heart, to always remain by your side, __  
__as I like you more than anyone else. __  
__This is the first time in my life that I've felt this way... __  
__That's all there is. There's no other reason._

_No matter where you go, I want to make new memories together with you. __  
__Then, 10 years later, let's together look at those photo albums and reminisce... __  
__No matter how upsetting or bitter, as long as I can share your pain, __  
__I believe that will eventually become one of my comforts._

_If there's a limit to how long I can stay with you, __  
__I definitely will not waste this limited precious time. __  
__That even if I don't talk, you can understand perfectly how I feel, __  
__is exactly what I like about you. I cannot suppress...this feeling of mine._

…

…

…

* * *

"Ah!" Miku opened her eyes.

'_A dream…? Or was it…a memory…?' _Miku thought.

Miku stood up and took her sketch pad and her diary.

She wrote in the diary about her dream and sketched the guy in the piano in her sketch pad.

She looked closer into her sketch and realized that the guy playing is the piano was no other than Len.

Does that mean…that the girl was her?

'_Just like I thought, it wasn't a dream…It is likely a piece of my memory!'_Miku thought.

While lost in her thoughts, she forgot that she was running late.

"AH!"

* * *

Miku hurriedly ran to school.

*pant* *pant*

"I made it…in time…" Miku sighed in relief.

She proceeded to her chair and noticed that Rei was nowhere to be found.

*sigh*

'_I'm not worried at that brat! I don't care even though he's Len's cousin!' _Miku thought.

*ring!* *ring!* the school bell rang.

A few minutes later…

'_Now I'm really worried! I shouldn't have slapped him…maybe he's mad…' _Miku started to get worry.

Suddenly Rei entered the classroom with a swollen cheek.

"Sorry, I'm late…" Rei said in a cold tone and went to his chair.

"What happened Kagamine-kun? This is the first time you're late. What happened to your cheek?" The teacher asked worriedly.

Rei took a quick glance at Miku and glared sharply.

'_Eeek! Is he glaring at me?! Uh, oh I'm going to be in trouble!" _Miku thought.

"I fell from the bed." Rei answered.

There was a faint sound of laughing that can be heard in the classroom but Rei ignored it.

'_Eh? Why did he…?' _Miku was shocked.

* * *

It was now lunch time, Rei was avoiding Miku the whole time…err…most likely, it was Miku who was avoiding him.

She doesn't like trouble, she could be kicked out anytime and get thrown into jail or more worst, get killed.

*sigh*

"KYAAAAAHH! It's the Vocaloid!" A random female student yell and everyone hurriedly gathered towards the school gate.

"Calm down! I love you too my kittens!" Kaito winked.

"You're so daring, saying that in public!" Gakupo scolded Kaito.

"Shut up, both of you please. Just tell the announcement already." Len ordered.

Miku went closer as soon as she heard Len.

"Everyone, we're here to announce that we're holding a special event. Of course, there will also be a special award! That is…" Gakupo paused.

"…YOU get the chance to spend the whole day with one of us!" Kaito continued.

"KYAAAAH!"

"I'll melt!"

"What is this event about Kaito-sama, Gakupo-sama, and Len-sama?"

"That is for you to compose and submit your OWN written song and sing it." Len answered.

'_Song…' _Miku thought.

The flashback of the dream/memory she had lately went flashing on her mind.

'_I'll definitely make it! I'm doing this for Len!' _Miku thought.

* * *

Miku went home, thinking about the song.

While cleaning and arranging her room, she thought back at the song.

'_What was that song again…uh…I forgot completely!' _Miku thought.

*sigh*

She finally finished cleaning and arranging and it's already 9 in the evening.

"I won't sleep until I can produce a song! I wo…n't…." Miku muttered but ended up falling asleep at her study table.

* * *

*sigh*

"Until now, I couldn't think of a song nor remember about the song in my dream/memory…" Miku sighed as she drank her canned juice.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" A sudden voice was heard.

"Eh?" Miku followed the source of the voice.

"Sorry…but I-"

"PLEASE! I can't bear it anymore!"

Miku peeked and saw that it was Len and another blonde haired girl.

Her eyes widened at the sight.

_'Who's this girl…? She's…pretty…'_ Miku thought.

"Len, it's been 10 years since Miku is gone. You have to move on!" The blonde haired girl persuaded him.

'_She knows who I am?' _Miku leaned closer to listen.

"Seeu, you know I can't…the fact that I _killed_ her, I JUST CAN'T FORGET ABOUT IT!" Len yelled.

Miku's eyes widened in disbelief causing her to step back and accidentally stepped on a twig that made Len and the blonde haired girl alert.

They looked at Miku's direction.

"I…I-I…" Miku was lost in words.

"Wait…" Len walked towards her.

"N-no…" Miku felt frightened.

She ran away from them without knowing where to go.

She ran with tears in her eyes then she felt someone grabbed her hand.

Miku looked behind to see who it was.

"Why?" Miku asked.

It was the same lonely eyes filled with sadness and sorrow which looked at her.

'_Why…Kagamine Len? Why…?' _Miku thought.

**~END**

**SM: I'm back again to deliver a new chapter!**

**To: Nachi023, since you have no account *sigh* I'll replying to you here…**

**I'm glad to grant your request XD but please grant my request to, could you make an account so that I can reply to you properly. It would be appreciated.**

**SM: Anyone curious of the song Miku sang? Yes, it's her original song and it's Japanese but I picked the English subs because the lyrics really fit the story and if I put the Japanese subs then most of you will not understand. **

**M: Hime just found this song today and it's really great it's entitled "Soba ni" by Hatsune Miku and composed by AVtechNO**

**L: Thank you for your support! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
